The Digital Chronicles: Book 2: Curse of Prophecy
by Dark Tamer
Summary: In the Digital World, there are new enemies that are coming. Innocent lives are in danger, and two will rise up to stop them. However, this is the beginning of something much more... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW -The whole title couldn't fit in the box - -
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: A Dramatic Escape

**This is the first chapter of my 2nd book in the series. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you review this!! Also any questions you have you can always ask.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dont' own Digimon or its properties. That is owned by Bandai and Toei Animation. I do own the ideas and structure of this story.**

* * *

_Before there were legends, there were tamers._

_Before there were tamers, there were warriors._

_But before there were warriors, there was a prophecy…_

"So where do we go from here?"

The imp in a black cloak looked back at his companion, a tall fox in a silver cloak. They had come upon a dead end in the forest, so ahead of them lay nothing but solid stone with some eves growing across it.

"I suppose we must turn back," the imp said, answering what his companion asked earlier.

"There is no way around it?"

"I'm afraid not, my friend." He turned and started to head back the way they came. "Come, maybe there is another way."

The tall fox watched him go ahead and looked at the stone structure. He then followed after the imp, giving an exasperated sigh. They finally came to a clearing in the forest where there was a river flowing beside it and another road that led to a darker part of the forest.

"I have a feeling the darker route is the one we must take," said the fox.

The imp nodded and they started down the pathway. No sooner did they come someway into the trail, a band of Goblimon were on them in a flash. Steel flashed, despite the dense trees blocking any sunlight, and soon the imp had a sword at the ready. The fox had also pulled a bow and arrow from under his silver cloak, notched and ready to fire. Tens of thousands of Goblimon had surrounded the two and the small imp saw how many there were.

"Don't fire. They have us surrounded." He sheathed his sword and held his hands up for surrender.

"We can take them! Just let us…."

"Luke. We cannot afford to die at a time like this. It's best if we surrender peacefully."

The tall fox, Luke, growled but put down his bow and arrow. Right after he did, the leading Goblimon tied their hands together and took away the weapons they had. They grumbled in their victory the way Goblimon do and led the two away to wherever their camp was. Wherever they would meet their leader who wanted their capture.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL CHRONICLES:**

**BOOK 2: CURSE OF THE PROPHECY**

**CREATED BY: DARK TAMER**

* * *

**Part 1: The Coming**

**Chapter 1: A Dramatic Escape**

The cold stonewalls dripped liquid of some sort, which water wasn't one of the many liquids it was dripping. Luke tried to avoid whatever was dripping down beside him and looked out the small barred window high above them, which only let in a small portion of moonlight. The moon was full, that he was sure of. He searched with his blue eyes until he found his companion not too far off in the cell, chained to the wall like he was.

"Light, how will we get out of here?" he asked softly.

Another pair of darker blue eyes glared at him. "You've been saying that for a long time now and we've only been here since late afternoon. Be patient and calm."

"How can I be patient and calm when you decided to surrender to those…those things!?" he hissed.

"There were more of them than us. We had to surrender."

"I would rather go down with a fight than without. We could've fought them."

"Yes, and we could've only killed a third of their crew before they completely crushed us. You must think of the consequences, Luke, before acting upon yourself."

Luke sighed in defeat. "You're right, Ian. Forgive my carelessness."

Ian smiled at the young fox, showing a fang. "No need to ask for forgiveness. You've asked for that so many times that I forget what they are for anymore." Luke chuckled. "But first we must plan for an escape."

Luke became serious once again and nodded, not that Ian could really see him in the darkness. Before he could say anything, the door to the cells burst open. They didn't have to see what was coming for them, they already knew from the smell of the Goblimon. Four of them came in, two for each digimon. One untied the prisoner while the other waited patiently to tie them and to be alert for trying any means of escaping. Luke and Ian did not struggle, though, and let them be tied up again and led away.

"No do nothing funny. We watch. Leader see you," growled one of the Goblimon.

One chuckled maniacally. "Leader eat you. Fox tail soup and imp cobbler."

"Leader get what Leader want first, then eat you. You no tell, Leader make you tell."

The two didn't even show any sign of fear of what could happen to them. They already knew, but that was only if they were still here. The four Goblimon led them up a flight of damp stone stairs. At the top was a wooden door with ivy starting to sprout in the topmost corners. Luke and Ian were shoved through the doorway once it was opened into a dark hallway, torches lighting only the center of it. They were led to the end of the hall where another oak door was waiting for them.

One Goblimon opened it and the two had to squint from the sudden light in the room. This room was lit up from a source unseen and in the back was the leader of the Goblimon. He was no different from the other Goblimon, except he was a bit more ugly, if that was possible for a Goblimon. He also had a cloak of earth brown to identify his higher rank of the other Goblimon. The Leader grinned, showing cracked teeth and fangs. Luke and Ian were forced to their knees, in respect for their leader, even though Luke would rather eat his own tail than to respect someone of his stature.

"You two have good gifts for me." He pointed to the bow, arrows, and sheathed sword on the ground beside him. He picked up the sword and brandished it. "Nice gifts. Good for Leader."

Luke gave a killer look at the Leader. If it weren't for his hands being tied in front of him and the four Goblimon guards behind him, he would've lunged for his bow and arrows and fired one into his heart. Ian didn't give a look of hatred when his sword was in the hands of the Goblimon leader.

"I see you like my sword mostly. It was handmade by the Impmon of the North and can prove a very worthy weapon for such as yourself," Ian said carefully.

"Yes. Weapon good for Leader. No good for little Impmon."

"Since I have brought your attention, may I ask why we have been captured and sent here? The guards were saying you wanted something from us."

The leader stopped admiring his new sword and looked down at him. He studied the imp's eyes for a while before telling the guards to go. Once the three were alone, he spoke.

"Yes. Leader want to know where he can find Syria. Leader want Syria. You tell Leader where Syria is."

"If I do, will you let us go?"

He ran the question through his head and after several minutes he nodded. Ian smiled politely.

"Good. Will you be so kind to untie me? There is a map in my sword's sheath of where I can show you to find it."

"Leader can look at map himself."

"Yes, but it is not marked. I can just stand here and you can give me the sheath. I won't even come near you or the sword."

The Goblimon thought this through his tiny mind and then gave in. He quickly unbound Ian by using the sword and threw the sheath to him. Ian did a few taps and the bottom of the sheath opened, revealing a piece of paper. He took it out and unbound it, studying it for a while.

"Luke, be ready," he whispered through his teeth.

The fox nodded, ready for any type of action to occur. He knew that was no map, it was something more.

"Ah, yes here it is." He carefully pulled the small dagger that was bound into the thick parchment, not giving any attention to the leader. He walked cautiously up to him, the dagger at ready behind the paper.

"Leader want to see."

Ian smirked and twinkle of steel was seen for a split second before the leader shrieked and held his eyes, dropping the sword.

"Leader won't see anymore," said Ian, mocking the Goblimon's speech.

Unfortunately, the leader's shrieks brought attention to the guards who were only a few feet from them. The imp quickly darted to Luke, cutting the bonds with the small dagger.

"Get your arrows and hurry. We must make haste."

Luke didn't need any more instructing as he hurried to his weapon. The leader had managed to get up and started to swing blindly around him. Ian tried to dart around the flailing Goblimon to his sword, but a swinging fist found him. He was flung backwards, the air stolen from him by the punch. He managed to find some breath and scampered quickly through the legs of the blinded leader. Ian picked up his sword, sheathed it, and put it under his cloak once more.

"Let's go, Luke. Hurry."

Luke nodded and picked up the imp just as the door exploded open, with Goblimon swarming into the room. But by the time they came in, all they saw was their shrieking and flailing leader along with a window open into the dark night.

They ran as if the fires of hell were on their heels, threatening to burn them if they ever slowed down. The moon was full and gave them some light to see in the dark forest. Once they were good couple acres away from the Goblimon, they stopped to rest their legs and get more energy.

"What do we do now? Light, what do we do?"

Ian shook his head. "Only one thing to do. We must go and warn one of the world leaders what is happening. If they are looking for Siria, then there is nothing promising for the future of our world." Ian looked at the sky, in search of an answer. "Oh Light, oh Shadow, guide us to prevent this destruction."

Luke looked at him and asked, "Where shall we go now?"

In the distance, horns blared from the Goblimon and the shouts and shrieks of their revenge were not too far away. Both of them looked in that direction.

"First we must hide somewhere they can't find us. It will do no good to start a fight with them, even though I know you are eager to battle with anyone that is a threat," he said giving a sideways glare.

Luke huffed. "If they are not dead, then they are still a threat and a bother to me. But I sense there are a lot of them, so I will not argue this time."

"Good because I would drag you away even if you didn't. Come, let's go away from here."

They darted off into the darkness, with the sounds of their pursuers not too far behind. They ran as fast as they could go, until glimmers of moonlight were seen reflecting in the water. Without a word exchanged, they both dove into the icy cold river water. Swimming across was easy, since no current was too strong down here. Once they were on the other side, they shook themselves and darted away quickly. The Goblimon had followed their scent to the river, but didn't dare to cross it. Instead they retreated from the water's edge, knowing that they had lost their prisoners.

Ian stopped once he couldn't sense them anymore. Luke bounded into the tall trees to make sure the coast was clear and no one was following them. He then materialized in front of Ian. Being used to this, he did not flinch when Luke suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Nothing?"

Luke shook his head. "I think we lost them."

"Good. Let us rest here then. No fires, though, in case we bring unwanted attention."

"When will we take off again?"

"At first light. I know someone nearby of who we can talk to about this problem that is unfolding. We should get there around early afternoon if we start off right away."

Once that was said, the imp settled down under a tree, wrapping his dark cloak around him like a blanket. Luke did the same, using his tail as a second covering for his legs. No cold wind blew near them, but the night air was chilly enough without it. Their wet fur also didn't help either with trying to warm up. They slept peacefully but alert, in case any digimon snuck up on them while trying to sleep. Like a switch suddenly turned on, the world was bright with light and they started off once again, with dry fur and hungry stomachs.

After traveling without rest, they finally came upon a small village. The huts had been made out of red clay and the roofs had grassy roofs that managed to stay on the hut despite the high winds that came through the land. Ian walked towards the village, with Luke following him. A digimon saw them coming and smiled when he saw Ian.

"Ian! My friend, it has been years!"

Ian nodded at the approaching digimon. "Yes, Sorcerimon. It has."

Sorcerimon smiled, showing his stitched mouth behind his white cloak that looked very tattered as well as his white wizard hat. The only thing that looked nice were his brown gloves and shoes he wore.

"Well, let's not just stand out here like a bunch of cows getting ready for pasture. Come on in! I've made soup!" he announced going back into one of the huts.

Both of them entered the hut. It was furnished with a few chairs, a bed, and a small table that was about to break of rot. The fireplace was roaring with a kettle over it, the aromas of soup coming out of the pot. Sorcerimon gestured them to take a seat while he brought them something to eat. Without taking off their cloaks, they sat down and thanked Sorcerimon for the soup once he gave it to them. After eating, with their stomachs full of warm food, Luke went to sit outside of the hut.

"Well, now," said Sorcerimon. He shook his head slightly before continuing. "Time goes on and you've grown a lot. Makes me feel a hundred years older." He gave a dry, cracked laugh, which made him cough slightly.

"You are no older now than you ever will be."

"Don't give me that nonsense. So…what have you been up to? You leave and then come back on my doorstep with a fox friend. It's been about five years and you suddenly appear. I should kick you out of my home."

Ian chuckled and smiled knowingly. "You would do no such thing. You would rather kick your own brother out than someone like me." His face grew serious almost immediately. "But there is a matter I want to discuss with you."

"Well I'm sure it can wait. I would like to hear the stories of your adventure. You know I like to listen to a good story, when it's available."

Ian frowned. The matter at hand was very important and it needed to be discussed with Sorcerimon. Then again, he could shorten the story a little bit. He thought for a while before coming to a decision.

"All right. I will tell you, but only if we go right to what I wanted to talk about."

Sorcerimon dismissed the last few words with a wave of the hand. "Just tell me what you've been up to the past five years."

Ian chuckled. "You always were impatient. Very well. I suppose I should begin where I started out and how I came here upon your doorstep. This is where it began."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: Ian's Beginning

**Sorry for the delay. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to even upload. But here's the next chapter and I know people are reading it so please please review so I know I'm doing well so far. Thanks!! **

* * *

_In these times of days of old_

_No stories of legends are ever told_

_Five years ago…_

The desert produced a faint glow in the sand, as a digimon died, its data going off into the distant sky. A young Impmon, with only a bandanna across it's neck, watched the data float off into the stars. The digimon wasn't tough to beat. In fact, it was too easy. This annoyed the young Impmon, for he wanted a challenge and now an ultimate couldn't satisfy his skills. Was he getting to the point where his powers couldn't match another's? He wasn't sure.

He suddenly turned from the sudden shifting in the sand, as someone approached him. The digimon was still dieing, but it didn't matter to him. Another Impmon, surrounded in a cloak, peeked out with green eyes. The voice was subtle, soft, and sweet that could make any heart melt.

"Aren't you going to load its data, Ian?"

Ian stared at the eyes intesnly with his dark blue ones. "Why should I? It's no use to me."

"So you're just going to let all that data go to waste? What was the point in killing that digimon's life? For your enjoyment? Are you so cold you want to kill for fun?" the voice said, starting to grow a scared tone in it's voice.

Ian just stared and said, "I killed it because I wanted to, yes. I need to see how strong I am and who will be a better challenge for me. This ultimate was easy to defeat…so why would I want its weak data?"

"I thought you were better than that."

After a long pause with only the desert wind blowing, Ian said, "I'm not."

**Chapter 2: Ian's Beginning**

_When I first saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful digimon ever. The way she moved with her grace made me feel as though nothing mattered anymore. Maybe it didn't. But even then, I knew, I could never have her. She was of a different world than I was. To her I was nothing. Even if we exchanged words, I couldn't get close to her because it would ruin us. And because it would be forbidden. I kept that in mind._

_But I failed to keep away._

Ian walked through the dirt streets of Syria, the place that he called home. He wandered past the small shops that were all owned by generations of digimon. Ian didn't have a luxary like that, though. He was alone, as far as he could remember. He had no one…and sometimes he tried to act like he didn't need anyone. But he knew that was a lie, a lie he wanted to be true sometimes.

He shook his head, trying to rid his head of such nonsense and continued walking. He knew where he was going, as a sense of mission came through him. He got closer to the huge white castle that brimmed with sunlight and overlooked all of Syria. It was majestic enough, and it stuck out like a sore thumb in the quiet place of Syria. Instead of going up the wide stairs at the front, he instead went off to the side of the castle where no one could really see him.

A young female Impmon was organizing her desk while humming a sweet tune. She had blue fur instead of the purple, green eyes, and wore a cream cloak to signify her rank in the castle. She kept humming, as she sat down on the small cushioned bench by the window, where a vine of roses had grown up on the castle and had created a small trail of red roses. She smelled one, and then noticed she was not alone. She peered out and looked at the figure sitting on the stone pillar by her window.

"Ian! What are you doing?" she asked, a little surprised.

Ian chuckled. "What, I'm not good enough to see you, princess?"

She gave him a dirty look. "You know I don't like to be called that, except by the other kings and queens."

Ian chuckled some more. "Sorry. You know I like to tease."

"Well it's not funny to me," she said looking away.

"Isabella," he whined.

Isabella looked at him. "What?"

He extended out his hand. "Come on. This castle has got you all stiffined up, like a stick."

"Ian…you know I had a meeting today."

He rolled his eyes. "You'll be back in time. I want to show you something."

She thought about it for a little bit. "Ok, but not too long. You know how impatient they can be."

"Hey, don't worry," Ian said, showing a fang from his lip.

She smiled, taking his hand and swinging onto his back where she hung on as he leaped from the pillar and landed swiftly on his feet.

She gave a big breath and said, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"You'd like it if I was bigger…"

She got off his back. "Maybe."

He took her hand and started to lead her away. They went into the forest by the castle, but after some walking, Isabella started to wonder where he was leading her.

"Ian…where are we going?"

He looked back and said, "Don't worry. You'll like it."

They walked a bit further and then he stopped in front of some trees, where their branches were long and lowered toward the ground. He moved a couple branches and let her go through first. Once she got past them, she looked around her and gasped in awe.

There were trees all around that emitted a purplish-pink glow from them, making it reflect off of the pond that was in the center. Flowers grew flourishly from the ground, and Digi-Gnomes giggled and flew around the area. It was like a paradise.

Ian wrapped his arms around her from behind. "This is my secret place…and you can come here whenever you want."

She relaxed and fell into his arms. "It's beautiful. I love it."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes and she stared back. They looked at each other as Ian gently pressed his lips softly against hers. It was quiet as they kissed and when it was broken, Isabella had a soft pink shade on her cheeks.

She rested her head on his chest. "Oh, Ian. I wish we could make our love real."

"It is real," he whispered. "Just not to everyone."

They held each other in the quiet, as the Digi-Gnomes all gathered and stared at the two digimon. They started making little 'awe' noises, or at least that's what it sounded like. Ian opened his eyes and glared at the Digi-Gnomes, making them all screech and fly off.

"I should get back though," Isabella said.

Ian nodded. "Ok."

They walked back to the castle, which he climbed up with her on his back and she jumped into her window and back onto the floor.

"I'll see you later?" she asked.

Ian tilted his head. "Of course."

With a swift jump, he landed on the ground below and was gone.


End file.
